The Empire of Amalgamated Planets
The Empire of Amalgamated Planets, or as the rest of the galaxy knows it, the Red Empire, is monarchy to the extreme. It is ruled by one man who controls all aspects of his surroundings. From what people wear to what language they speak, the Emperor as he is know to his people is all powerful when it comes to the empire in which he rules. History of the Red Empire The Red Empire is call such do to the red armor all military units vehicles and space ships are equipped with the empire has been green, black, gold, and even though for a very short time blue this is because for every Emperor that is given power the color changes the empire first came to be 10 years after the U.S. collapsed. The world began a downward spiral of unrest, the U.N. split into two factions: the rebels and the International Republic of Humanity. Later the Galactic Republic of Humanity, but the republic was out numbered and forced to seek refuge on Mars the rebel faction of earth then Became the United Empire for 50 years Mars and Earth fell into darkness but then as the first Emperor died of old age his son rose to power and started a second war with at that time the Martian Republic for 38 years the two factions fought till the Republic was pushed to the brink of destruction once more but a new invention a slip-space drive took the Republic far from the Empire's grasps and once again the Earth fell silent but with in the next 25 years the Empire found it's own way to travel the galaxy they invented the Warp Pulse Drive the next 300 years and two empires were dedicated to traveling and conquering the majority of the Milky Way in the late fall of 2454 Emperor Kelvin Gevion started the final war between the Empire of Amalgamanted Planets and the Galactic Republic of Humanity the Current emperor has ruled sence the death of Kalvin (which was ironicly 3 minutes after he started the war) he has now ruled for 409 years and still looks as though he were thirty. Physiology Having to fight for survival and harsh living conditions have made the Humans of the red empire have a 1% difference in DNA to the humans of the Blue Republic people of the Red Empire are taller,faster,stronger, and some have even begun to start gaining mental powers they also live to be an average of 220 years old many believe that making things survival of the fittest sparked evolution. Rank Structure | Emperor | | | Grand Inquisitor | | | Inquisitor | Supreme Commander | | Grand Chaplin | Commander | Captain of the Guard Elite Librarian | Chaplin | Chief Major | Emperors Personal Guard Librarian | Apothecaries | Chief | Palace Guard Technicians | | Brothers | Guard Factory workers | | Recruits | Librarian Caste Librarian Caste are the producers of the Empire they make the guns ships and other supplies that the other Caste use they also develop new technology they have the least amount of power consisting of normal individuals who are just trying to make a living. Elite Librarian: The Elite Librarian is essentally a bridge between the workers and the Emperor, the Emperor tells him what he thinks should be done and the Elite Librarian tells the lowers classes to get to work. Librarians: A Librarian is a project manager he makes sure the product comes out the way it's was ment to. Technicians: A Technician designs builds prototypes and eventually the final product wether it be a tank or a personal communicator Factory Workers: While not there designated title it's what the rest of the Galaxy calls them they run and fix the machinery making certain production runs smoothly. The Inquisition The Inquisition is the department of the Red Empire that makes sure everything stays the same no new ideas on government freedom anything the only exception to this rule is military and electronic hardware and software. Grand Inquisitor: The Grand Inquisitor is the highest rank in the entire empire and answers only to the Emperor. Inquisitor: The Inquisitors of the Red Empire are like chess players useing everything else as there pawns to do the Emperors will. Grand Chaplin: The Grand Chaplin is the highest rank still expected to lead troops into battle they are also the most frightning thing you will ever see on the battle field. Chaplin: Chaplin are lesser of two evils they are not as powerful or experinced as there higher ranked counterparts. Apothecaries: Apothecaries are local peace keepers and see little combat they just make sure every does as they are suppose to: Army of the Emperor The Army as you would guess wages the wars of the Emperor fight tooth and nail for anything there Emperor might tell them the only army that matches its strength is the Swarm. Supreme Commander: The Supreme Commander is only told two things what planet to attack and how many men he will be given then he gets to work running the war. Commander: The Commanders of the Red Empire run individual battles for the Supreme Commander to lessen the load. Chief Major: This unit is incharge of a battalion and controls 3 Chiefs. Chief: A Chief is in control of a squadron that ranges from 10 to 15 men. Brother: A Brother is a battle proven veteran though he has no control over new recruits it's still better if they are listen to. Recruit: A man that is fresh out of bootcamp with no battle experience. The Royal Guard of the Emperor The Guard has been in place sense the first Emperor sat upon a throne they are the most skilled and devoted to the Emperors will but even though they are guards if something is wrong within the empires borders they are usually there. Weapons of the Red Empire Hell Rain Bomb Notable Characters of the Empire *Chief Ol’Harden *Grand Chaplin Ryder *Grand Inquisitor Anan *Inquisitor Le’Ral *Supreme Commander Lifeless *Supreme Commander Hashan *Supreme Commander As’lan *Commander Homage *Commander Sturgeon A *pothecary Daniels *Recruit seminal *Brother Night Run *Jorge Captain of the Guard EAP Facts *EAP Population: 1.2 trillion people *EAP Controlled Planets: 102,230,987 *EAP military population: 500 billion *EAP Enemies: Republic of Humanity, Gold Rebels, Green Rebels, and The Swarm Related Articles *The Republic of Humanity *The Swarm